


It's Just The Doctor

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray needs to get his back checked out at the doctor but he doesn’t want to, so Gavin forces him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Ray has to go to the doctors but he has a huge phobia of doctors, so either Michael or Gavin has to somehow convince/drag his butt there (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"
> 
> Thank you to Sarah for this prompt! I really liked it, and I hope you like the way I wrote it! :)

“Ray, if you don’t come out of there, I’m going to beat the shit out of you and then you’ll _really_ have to go to the ER.”

Ray sat firm against the bedroom door and crossed his arms. “Go away! You can’t make me go to the doctor.”

“Hell if I can’t,” Gavin said before turning the handle and shoving all of his weight against the door. It flew open and Ray slumped to ground, gritting his teeth from the pain.

“Ow! That fucking hurt, Gavin!”

Gavin knelt down next to him and grabbed his hand. “I know it did. You know why? Because there’s something wrong with your back, and you need to go to the doctor.”

Ray glared back at him. “I’m _fine_. It’s just… sore.”

Without a word, Gavin scooped Ray up and carried him out the door bridal style. Ray pushed away from him and kicked to be let down, letting out a whimper of pain and an “ow” every few seconds.

“Stop wiggling around, you’re going to make it worse!”

“I don’t care! Put me down, dammit!” Ray kept squirming until Gavin finally gave up and let him drop to his feet with a thud and a soft groan.

“Why won’t you let me help you?” Gavin’s tone changed from annoyed to serious, and Ray let out a sigh.

“I hate hospitals, okay? I hate the doctor, I hate needles, I hate pills. Please don’t make me go.”

Gavin pulled him in for a hug and held him with a gentle grip. “I understand, but your back’s been hurting for weeks now. It’s not going to heal unless you get some help.”

Ray pouted into Gavin’s shoulder and pulled away. “Fine. I guess you’re right.”

Gavin smiled at him and led the way to the door, stepping outside to leave for the hospital. As soon as he was outside the door, Ray stopped and shut it before he could even turn around. He flipped the deadbolt and locked the doorknob so Gavin couldn’t get back in.

“What – are you serious? _Ray_! Open the bloody door!”

“Sorry, Gav, I’m not going.” Ray smiled to himself and leaned against the wall, proud of his victory.

That was, until Gavin unlocked the door and stepped inside. Ray didn’t realize that he had his keys with him.

“Look,” Gavin said, “I’m not giving you a choice. You are going to the hospital to get better and you’re going right now. Now let’s just–”

Ray rushed to the bedroom again to escape Gavin’s demands, but he couldn’t outrun him, and soon Gavin had tackled him onto the bed and was straddling him on top of the sheets.

“God damn it, Ray, why are you being so difficult?!” he shouted as Ray tried to push him off and move out from under him.

“I’m not – _oww_ – going!” He fought against him for another solid minute before he finally gave up and laid his hands above his head. He was tired, and his back was absolutely killing him.

Gavin reached over and pinned his wrists to the bed just to make sure he wouldn’t start struggling again. Ray just looked up at him with defeat, and Gavin returned the expression with a triumphant grin.

“Now, tell me. Are you going to go to the doctor or not?”

Ray exhaled dramatically and glared at him. “Yes,” he responded with the quietest voice he could manage.

“I thought so.” Gavin leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before sliding off of him. “Now get in the car.”


End file.
